Ducktales and the Ink Machine: Chapter 8: Bendy's Vacation to Duckburg
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Bendy and his team go to Duckburg on vacation; which surprise the Ducks, Freedom Fighters, and Henry. But then Bendy's dark side enters in his shadow and plans his downfall by entering a statue of a familiar enemy. Louie knows it's evil doings and tries his best to prevent the shadow from going into the Joey Drew Studios Museum.
1. Chapter 1

DuckTales and the Ink Machine: Chapter 8: Bendy's Vacation to Duckburg

By MatchMaker Amethyst

The first day of summer is here on June 21. Let's meet the characters of the story before we start.

Scrooge McDuck: His appearance and personality are in the 2017 version. He's best friends with Henry and Joey Drew. Back in the past, he takes Della and Donald over to the Joey Drew Studios for visits when they were kids, and he was in his young adult.

Donald Duck: His appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in his past, when he was a kid; he visits the Joey Drew Studios with Della Duck and Scrooge McDuck.

Della Duck: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in her past, when she was a kid; she visits the Joey Drew Studios with Donald and Scrooge. After being found alive and rescued from the moon, she tries to recolonize with three sons and spend time with them. She thinks Webby is one of her sons' girlfriend.

Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck: Their full names are: Hubert Jett Duck, Dewford Dingus Turbo Duck, and Llewelyn Rebel Duck. Their appearances and personalities in the 2017 version. All three of The Duck Brothers develop a crush on Webby. They would fight each other for Webby when she's not noticing. They will do anything to win her and protect her from any danger.

Webby Vanderquack: Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. She doesn't notice that The Duck Brothers have crushes on her. She thinks all three of them are cute and funny.

Henry Stein: He has the same personality except for his appearance. His appearance is a white duck; who as tall as Scrooge. He almost looks like Donald except he has a grey soul patch under his beak and a black owl shaped eyeglass. He wears a white shirt and bow tie. He's best friends with Scrooge McDuck.

Wally Devil/Wally Franks: He has the same personality. In his previous appearance, he's in his Gamerboy123456 form except he's a brown duck as Wally Franks. In his current way, he's in his Gamerboy123456 game form except he wears a black cape with F.F. (Freedom Fighters) on it. He's the leader of the Freedom Fighters and uses to be Allison Angel/Allison Pendle's boyfriend and fiancée. He's now her husband. He's best friends with Tom the Wolf/Thomas Conner.

Allison Angel/Allison Pendle: She has the same look and personality. In her recent appearance, she's in her Gamerboy123456 form except she's a white duck as Allison Pendle. She's the brawn and only woman of the Freedom Fighters. She uses to be Wally's girlfriend and fiancée. She's now his wife.

Tom the Wolf/Thomas Conner: He has the same look and personality. In his previous appearance, he's in his Gamerboy123456 form except he's a green duck.

Betsy Henrietta Franks/Devil: She has the same look by KarlaDraws14 from deviant art. Except her body is covered by a pink blanket and sucks on a Bendy-shaped baby binky. She is the 4-month-old (1 year in Ink years) daughter of Wally and Allison. She can't speak or walk yet but is a fast crawler and a smart baby. She's born with adult teeth. She can tell who is good or bad. She's playful, sweet, innocent, lovable, and gentle. She loves her parents, Uncle Tom and their friends.

Bendy Devil: He has the same look and personality. He's the son of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil and Persephone Spring Devil. He wants to be loved by everyone instead of being feared. He wants to spread joy, clumsy, and he's a ladies' man. He's the leader of the Devil Septet.

Boris the Wolf: He has the same look and personality. He's Bendy's only friend throughout his childhood years since everyone fears him because he's the son of the Devil. He's the brains and Travel Planet expert of the Devil Septet.

Alice Angel: She has the same look and personality. She's Bendy's other friend in his adulthood. She has a massive crush on him and doesn't care if he's the son of the Devil. She's Big G's 99th niece ten times removed. She's the backbone of the Devil Septet.

Betty the Creative Demon: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she's Bendy's cousin; 4 times removed. She has a French accent. She's the translator and hopeful one of the Devil Septet.

Casper Crow: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality. Except he's the brawn of the Devil Septet and boyfriend of Helen. He's Bendy's 2nd best friend from his childhood.

Helen Hen: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she's the master of disguise of the Devil Septet and Casper's girlfriend. She becomes best friends with Alice and Betty.

Dagon Donkey: I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality. Except he's the peacemaker of the Devil Septet and best friends with Bendy, Casper, and Boris.

Dorothy Chinchilla: She's a white chinchilla with blue eyes, wearing a pink collar, pink bow on the back of her neck and a golden tag. She obeys Bendy and loves him so much. She's Bendy's guard pet chinchilla. She's loyal to the Devil Quartet. She's sweet, playful, caring, and protective to her allies. But she's mean and scary to her enemies. She's the mascot of the Devil Septet.

The Butcher Gang: Barley, Charley, and Edgar. They are Bendy's accidental enemies. They hate Bendy for their reasons. They'll do anything to capture Bendy to get their revenge.

Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil: My 8th fan-made character. The father of Bendy and husband of Persephone Spring Devil. He has his son's horns, his bow tie, a smooth mustache, vampire eyes, and vampire's teeth. He's a tall, muscular and skinny demon. He wears a king crown, a long cape, a fancy white shirt, black pants and biker boots with spikes. He's cruel, evil, careless and hunger power. He wants his son to rule Hell how he does it. He hates how his son wants to be loved by all, brings joy to others, and wants kindness from everyone. He has a fear of his wife's anger. The only thing that he excepts his son is for his mistakes. But maybe deep down, he does care for Bendy and wants what's best for him.

Persephone Spring Devil: My 9th fan-made character. The mother of Bendy and wife of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil. She has her son's eyes, his smile, long black curly hair, big beautiful lips, eyeshadow, and no nose. She's a tall, elegant and hour-glass-shaped demon. She wears a vampire dress, a queen tiara, and high heels. She's kind, thoughtful, caring, sweet, and loving. She's the only one who accepts Bendy for who he is. She will hurt her husband if he's not kind or careful to their son with a rolling pin.

The Godfather: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality. But Alice Angel is his 99th niece ten times removed. He accepted Bendy's good deeds that he even let him come into Heaven Paradise.

Jojo One Mad Hatter: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she targets Bendy to kidnap him and get him to work for her. But she gets outsmarted by Bendy's charm.

Hugo The Strong Man: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

Harry The Rowdy Hyena: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

Chrystal Cooperson: I borrowed this character from eliana55226838. I want to tell her that her role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she runs a nightclub called The Center Cabana; where Bendy and Boris works on the weekends. She only hired Bendy to seduce him and convince him to marry her. She has an intense love rivalry with Alice Angel.

Barney Dinklesheep: My other fan-fiction character. A young male sheep. He wears nothing but a tie. He lives in a beautiful penthouse; next door to Boris' house. He is married and has a son. He's very kind, generous, helpful, innocent, helpful, and sweet. Ever since he beat Boris in a food-eating competition, Boris thinks he's evil, and Boris blames him for everything. Barney sees Boris as a friend, but Boris sees him his arch-enemy.

Wilbur and Gregory: My other fan-fiction characters. They're twin human brothers. Both of them are: muscular guys, wear a fancy black suit, tie, pants, shoes, and shades, bald and have curly beards. But Wilbur's beard is red, and Gregory's is brown. They're Chrystal Cooperson's bodyguards. They are loyal but are afraid of Chrystal. They are kind to Bendy and his crew.

Dolly Corleone: I borrowed this character from fnafmangle. I want to tell her that her role will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. She has the same look and personality. Except she's the most feared crime lord in Silly Valley. She lives in the Dark Side of Comedy City in a mansion that looks like Versailles, Florida. Her family has a history with Bendy's Family.

Mrs. Twinkle: A giant golden bulldog on a diamond chain and wearing a pearl collar. She was once the guard dog of the Bendy Vault and owned by Monster Joey. Everyone thought she was a boy until she gave birth to 10 puppies. Now, she's the pet of the Freedom Fighters and security of their mansion.

The Deca-Pups(Merlot, Marigold, Honey, Fern, Tiffany B., Cobalt, Lilac, Coral, Chiffon and Ash): The puppies of Mrs. Twinkle. They are five girls and five boys. Each puppy had a different fur color, and they are: red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, pink, white, and black. They're named after their colors. The boys are Merlot, Fern, Cobalt, Chiffon, and Ash. And the girls are Marigold, Honey, Tiffany B., Lilac, and Coral.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Babysitting Day

In Scrooge's limo, Scrooge and his family are on their way to the Freedom Fighter's Mansion. Huey is holding a backpack filled with baby supplies and saying, "baby Betsy going to have a good time with us."

"Adventures await. I wonder if she learned how to fly with her wings," Dewey with excitement.

"Babysitting a demon and angel hybrid is way better than taking care of normal babies," said Louie, while drinking a milkshake.

"I still got her first gift I gave her," Webby, holding a mace.

"Webby, we went over this. Weapons are…"

"Not toys…"

"And they are used for…"

"Fighting and not playing…"

Then Scrooge asks, "Launchpad, are we there yet?"

"Almost, sir."

"Now, kids. You must know that babysitting is not just fun and games. You must care and protect the baby."

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge," said the Duck Brothers.

"And Webby keep weapons away from Betsy. She's still eight months to 1 year old," said Della.

"Yes, Mrs. Della," said Webby.

"I'm pleased you four found a paying job at this young age. When I was your age with Della, we would get money by selling lemonade or baked treats," said Donald.

"Ok, everyone. Here we are," said Launchpad, parking the limo.

When everyone came out, the door to the Mansion is open by a waving Tom the Wolf; happily. When the Ducks reached the door, Tom says, "welcome back, Ducks. It's been a week since we last saw you. Wally, Allison, and Betsy are in the living room."

"How's the little demon-angel doing," Louie asking.

"She doing fine. Although she's been doing strange things."

"Strange things? Are they dangerous," Huey asking with suspicion.

"She crawls on the walls like a bug, and she's sometimes on the ceiling; upside down."

"Wow! That's cool! Unless if she gets hurt," said Dewey.

When the Ducks and Tom enter the living room, they find Allison and Wally looking up on the ceiling in fear.

"Mr. and Mrs. Franks," Webby shouting while waving.

"Huh?! Oh, hi, kids. We're kinda in a situation right now," said Wally.

"What do you mean by that," Scrooge asking.

When Allison points upward, everyone looks up, and they gasp in fear to see Betsy crawling on the ceiling with joy. She happily laughs of fun. Then Webby pulls her grappling hook, points it to the ceiling and says, "I'll save her!"

When she fires it, she goes up to where Betsy sits down. Webby then takes out a watermelon Bendy-Pop to get her to come over. Betsy jumps into her arm to have the lollipop.

"Huey! Dewey! Louie! Catch us," Webby yells before she gets her tool unhooked and starts to fall with Betsy.

"Catch you," the Duck Brothers confused and asking.

Then Webby and Betsy land on top of the Brothers. Betsy takes the Bendy-Pop and starts licking it. Once Allison picks Betsy, she says, "thank you, Webby. Our daughter had quickly gained her independence and personality."

Once Webby gets off of the Duck Brothers, they stand up and start to stretch their backs. Then Wally says, "ok, kids. The adults and I are going to hang out at the television room. If anything happens, give us a hauler. Henry will be here soon to join us."

"Yes, Mr. Franks," said Webby and the Duck Brothers.

Soon Betsy jumps into Louie's arms and licks his face. Louie gets confused, and Dewey says, "haha! Betsy likes you; so much because that's a lot of drool."

"Ew," Louie, calmly.

Until Betsy hugs as she coos, which made him, his brothers and Webby are at awe of her cuteness and sweetness.

"Don't worry, kids. If she licks you, it means she likes you as a friend," said Tom.

"See you at lunch," said Allison, leaves with the grown-ups.

"Bye-bye, Mama Papa," said Betsy, happily.

"You ready to have some fun, baby Betsy," Dewey excitingly asks.

"Yeserooni positooni!"

"Aw, that's a cute and familiar quote. What do we do first," Webby exclaim.

Then Mrs. Twinkle and her Deca-Puppies appear to them. They wag their tails of seeing them again.

"Hey, it's Mrs. Twinkle and her pups. It's so good to see you again," said Huey, as he picks up Merlot.

"How're our favorite rainbow-colored puppies," Dewey asking while picking up Cobalt as he licks his face.

As Betsy gets a piggyback ride from Louie, he picks up Fern and says, "we can play with pups."

"Yes, but what about Mrs. Twinkle," Webby, putting Coral on her head.

Then the kids notice laying on her back, and Betsy says with joy, "belly jump! Belly jump! Mrs. Twinkle's belly jump!"

Then the kids look at each other, smile and Huey says, "nice idea, Betsy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Bendy's Vacation

At the Devil's Palace, Bendy and his gang are having a vacation there. They are relaxing in a hot tube with lava underneath it. They are next to the pool where Bendy's parents are enjoying their time off. Dorothy is sleeping on Bendy's head.

"Ah, yes! What a great way to spend our vacation at my parents' palace," said Bendy, while two female supermodel sea monsters filing his hands and massaging his shoulders.

"Yes, I guess," Alice, getting jealous.

"What luck that you got Casper, Helen, Dagon and I suits to survive Hell Inferno's temperatures," said Boris.

Aa Casper drinks from a pineapple with Helen; he compliments, "great drinks, Ben-Ben."

"Do they have platters of shrimp or crab," Dagon asks.

Then two monsters show him the platter of seafood, and the gang eats some. Then Helen asks, "do you have any melted butter for the shrimp and crab?"

Then they gave her a bowl of butter, and she dips her food in it to eat it.

Then Lucifer and Persephone came out of the pool. And have their demon servants to dry them off and put their regular clothes behind curtains. Then monster' tentacles grab Bendy and his friends to dry them and put on their regular clothes on behind separate curtains.

"Splendid vacation, son," Persephone, happily hugging Bendy.

"Thanks, Mother," he replies.

"Well, what's the last thing we'll do on this vacation," Lucifer, asking.

"Last is to visit Duckburg to show these friends we made from another dimension," said Bendy. "Guards, bring the Interdimensional Portal."

When the gargoyles bring the Portal, Casper activates it. Then Alice protest, "Bendy, the people in Duckburg might freak out when they find monsters and creatures from another world coming into their city."

"Ms. Angel, no need to go against my son," Persephone with anger.

"I'm not. I just need to remind him about that."

"She's right, Mother. We just need the people to trust us. We need a plan that they can like us enough not to call the military on our visit," Bendy thinking a situation to the problem.

"Well, son. What did your Grandpa Devil use to say," Lucifer asking while patting Bendy's head and Dorothy going into Bendy's shirt pocket.

"I get it. If you don't want things to wrong, then sing or play a song."

"That's right. Prepare yourselves, everyone! We're going enter that dimension with style!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Prince Bendy

With the adults at the TV Room of the Freedom Fighter Mansion, they are enjoying themselves, and Henry is there too. While the kids and Betsy jump on Mrs. Twinkle's belly like a trampoline. Then one of the Deca-Puppies sits on the remote, and the tv came on. The channel is on the news. It shows Roxanna Featherly standing in front of the portal that Bendy's Interdimensional Portal created. When the dogs, kids, and Betsy notice, they start to watch.

"A mysterious portal appears at the entrance of Duckburg. I'm Roxanna Featherly. And by unknown forces, this was unlocking to our realm…Wait! Do I hear drums," she says until she hears music.

The kids and Betsy quickly went to the adults as Louie saying, "Uncle Scrooge! Everyone! Something weird is going on the news!"

Until they found the adults watching the same channel, the adults were watching in confusion and surprise.

"Hi, kids! Just in time! Come, sit down. Something big is going to happen," said Henry.

Once the kids sit with the grown-ups, they watch the news together. At the scene of the portal, citizens are stand on the sidewalk to look at the gateway.

Then Cyclops came out of it while playing percussion instruments, and stepping in rhythm in a parade. Then behind them came out were werewolves playing brass and woodwind instruments while stepping in rhythm too. Once skeletons carrying bells came out, they sing, "Make way for Prince Bendy!" {This bring the watchers and citizens surprised and confused.}

And after ghosts came out while doing tricks with flaming torches, the mummies came while doing sword tricks and singing, "Say hey! It's Prince Bendy!" {Then the citizens are amazed, except Roxanna; who's very suspicious.}

Then attritive witches came out and dance on their broomsticks while cackling of who fun it is. The Beagle Boys are in the audience, and they whistle and act like wolves for seeing them. Then Boris came out while riding on top of a parade float of himself and bacon soup dancers are on it. Then he sings, "Hey! Clear the way in the great big city {Then drone cameras for big tv screen of Duckburg and tv appear to watch. Then they show Boris on the screen.}

Hey you! Let us through! {Everyone recognizes him and cheer for his appearance.}

A visit by him and his family! {"Boris the Wolf is here?! In person and real," Roxanna in surprise.}

Oh come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!" {Then Boris toss candy out to the kids and teens. And they happily trying to catch them and get them on the ground.}

Then Casper and Helen appear while dancing with a group of anthropomorphic griffins and leading. He then sings, "Make way! Here he comes! {He picks up Glomgold to get him out of the road, and throws at the Beagle Boys.}

Ring the bells! Bang the drums! {He makes Mark Beaks dance with and puts him in Ma Beagle's arms.}

You're gonna love this guy!" {Then he grabs Magica De Spell's wand and turns her outfit into a cheerleading outfit for Bendy. This made her embarrassed and ran off.}

Then Dagon appears while riding a gargoyle and the gargoyles are flying around while holding long colorful sashes. Then he sings, "Prince Bendy! Fabulous he! {Alice appears while riding Dorothy in her monster form and surround by demonic angels; dancing. And behind her is the Devil's pet; Cerberus.}

With his friends 'n' family {On top of its heads, Bendy is on the middle one. While his mother is on his left and his father on the right. And they're all waving to citizens.}

Show some respect, boy, genuflect, down on one knee! {Then Bendy shows his big smile that it sparkles like diamonds.}

Now, try your best to stay calm {Everyone cheered wildly for Bendy showing up.}

Brush up your Friday salaam {"Bendy Devil is real. I hope I get an interview," says Roxanna with joy.}

Then come and meet his spectacular coterie" {Then Bendy smells and toss a rose to the ground. And a group of girl fans rush to the rose and fight themselves to get it while screaming with joy.}

Betty is with a group of knights that surround the Cerberus to protect Bendy and his family. But they perform tricks with their spears. Then she sings, "My cousin Bendy{Then Bendy use his magic to pick up two children.}

Mighty is he! {The kids hug Bendy; happily of seeing him.}

With his royal Dad and Mommy {Then he puts the kids back to their parents.}

Strong as ten regular men; definitely!" {Then a giant bear falls on him. But he picks it; perfectly without a struggle.}

Then Lucifer sings, "He's faced the galloping hordes {Once Bendy throws the bear on Doofus Drake, eyeball bats surround him.}

A hundred bad guys with swords {Then he takes out a hundred swords from his pockets.}

Who sent those goons to their lords? {He throws them at the bats, and they poof into the air.}

Why, Prince Bendy" {Then the servants sing with him, "Why, Prince Bendy" and the crowds cheered for his impressive attack on the bats.}

Then male zombies appear while carrying gold camels and sing, "He's got seventy-five golden camels" {Persephone says, "Fellas, he got…}

Then female vampires appear while carrying peacocks on their heads and sing, "Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three" {Then she says, "Woo, uh-huh, now the ladies, what he got?"}

Then she sings, "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh {Then a summer breeze went through her like a stream.}

When it comes to exotic-types mammals {The birds happily came to Bendy and cuddled his head.}

He's got a zoo {Then pets wag their tails when Bendy tosses them treats.}

I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie." {When the birds leave, they harmonize to the song.}

Then Alice sing as hot sirens sitting next to Bendy; romantically and singing the background, "Prince Bendy! Handsome is he, (There's no question this Bendy's alluring.) {Two sirens grab his legs, two put their heads on his lap, two grabs his arms, and two put their heads on his head.}

Oh, he's a cutie! (Never ordinary, never boring) {Then sirens' hearts pump so loud that everyone could hear.}

That physique! How can I speak? (Everything about that man) {Then Bendy flex that shows his huge muscles and six-pack rock hard abs.}

Weak at the knee, you yummy boy (Just plain impresses) {Then sirens fell off from his seat for overjoy of Bendy's gorgeous looks.}

Well, get on out in the square (He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder) {Then the female citizens scream and faint; faintly of it. But Roxanna fell into her camera man's arms.}

Adjust your veil and prepare (He's about to pull my heart asunder.) {When Bendy finishes flexing, he winks at Lena De Spell, Goldie O'Gilt, and Violet Sabrewing. And they scream with joy in response.}

To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Bendy" (And I absolutely love the way he dresses!) {Bendy tosses Fenton two bouquets, so he gives them to Mama Cabrera and Gandra Dee.}

Then Helen sings, "He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys" {Then dozens of flying white monkeys fly over the citizens, and two seize Roxanna and her cameraman.}

Then citizens sing, "He's got the monkeys, a bunch of monkeys" {Then they bring them to Bendy, but before Roxanna could ask, he gives her paper. And the monkeys brought them back the floor; gently.}

"And to view them he charges no fee" {Then Bendy and his parents throw dollars and coins at the crowds.}

"He's generous, so generous" {Everyone except the villains gather enough money they could have that the Devils toss.}

Then the Monster and Demon servants sing, "He's got 10,000 servants and flunkies {Then the citizens watch as Bendy, his family, and his friends head for the Freedom Fighter Mansion.}

Proud to work for him! {In the Mansion, everyone quickly goes to the front door.}

They bow to his whim, love serving him. {Wally was about to open the door, but its start to shutter.}

They're just lousy with loyalty to Bendy! Prince Bendy!" {Then the door magically gets bigger.}

Then Bendy's servants, and everyone but himself that on from his world sings, "Prince Bendy! Amorous he! {Then they came while the servants do the can-can.}

His great majesty" {Roxanna followed them to get more news.}

Then Bendy sings, "Heard your city has enormous vacation fantasy {Then Bendy grabs her to dance.}

And that, good people, is why {Then after swinging her on the dance floor, he spins her out the door.}

I thought it up and dropped on by" {Then he goes back on the top of the head of the Cerberus.}

Then Bendy's family, friends, and servants sing, "With sixty elephants, {Bendy's friends and cousin push the Ducks, Freedom Fighters and Betsy into seats behind them.}

Llamas galore {Then elephants were standing on balls with a llama on each of them. The elephants use their trunks to blow bubbles, and the llamas spit beautiful shapes of fire.}

With his bears and lions {The bears and lions are a dance on their four paws.}

A brass band and more {Cyclops and werewolves are playing their instruments while riding on the dancing bears and lions.}

With his forty fakirs{Then male gorgons while wearing shades are on flying carpets and meditating.}

His cooks and bakers {Gargoyles present sweet treats and baked goods.}

His birds that warble on key {Then a cage of rare and beautiful birds that you can think of sang the sweets key.}

Make way{Then Bendy and his parents were put down gently in front of the Ducks, the Freedom Fighters, and Betsy.}

For Prince Bendy!" {They bow to them. Bendy's friends and Betty open suitcases; the cases magically suck all of the monster and demon servants; inside. And bow to the Ducks, the Freedom Fighters and Betsy.}


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Meeting New People

The Ducks, the Freedom Fighters, Henry and Betsy clap and cheer for the performance. Then Wally say, "splendid! Absolutely marvelous!"

"Thanks! Your people were easy enough to gain their trust," Bendy in respond.

"I see meet some new people. Who are they," Henry asking.

"I'm Bendy's father; Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil. I'm king of H. Inferno. And she's my wife; Persephone Spring Devil," he introduces himself and Persephone.

"You're Bendy's parents," Donald in shock.

"Wow, you're younger and more good-looking than we thought," said Della.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Devil at last," said Scrooge, happily.

"Sorry about Scrooge. He's a huge fan of your son," Henry calming him.

"You're Henry Stein, Bendy's other father," Lucifer asking.

"Well, I guess since I created him in this world."

"Does this mean that makes you two my mother and father? I'm Wally Franks Devil; Bendy's counterpart of this world," Wally introducing while shaking Lucifer and Persephone's hands.

"You're Wally?! You're taller than our son," said Persephone.

"I'm guessing that makes me your daughter-in-law. I'm Allison Pendle Angel Franks Devil. And she's mine and his daughter; Betsy Henriette Franks Devil," Allison showing Betsy to them.

Once they saw Betsy, she happily laughs and says, "Maw Maw. Paw Paw."

This made Lucifer and Persephone in shock, then smile in tears. They put their hands on her face to show they accept her. Then Persephone says, "our grandchildren will be beautiful."

"Ok. Everyone meet Casper Crow, Helen Hen, and Dagon Donkey," Boris introducing them.

"New friends?! Neat, it's nice to meet you," said Huey, shaking Casper's hand.

"We like to personally welcome you to our Freedom Fighter Mansion," Tom welcoming them with a bow.

"Has a great resemblance to Bendy's Family Castle," said Casper.

"Would you like to have a tour of the Mansion?"

"Why sure, ya'll," said Helen.

As Tom leads everyone around the Mansion, Dagon asks, "do they have any pets or guard dogs?"

"Sure. They have their giant gold bulldog; Mrs. Twinkle and her colorful Deca-Puppies," said Dewey.

Louie is enjoying the time until he sees Bendy's shadow. The shadow has glowing red scary eyes and pointy teeth in a grinning wicked smile. This made him gasp in fear and back away into Webby.

"Louie, what's wrong? I've haven't seen this afraid since the last Joey Drew Studios adventure," Webby, as he hugs her for comfort.

"Webby! Did you see Bendy's shadow?!"

When they look at his shadow, but it seems reasonable. Then Louie says, "I swear, I saw something unusual! It had a glowing red pair of eyes and very sharp pointy teeth!"

"Hey, what's wrong with Louie," Dewey asking Webby with Huey curious.

"He thought he saw something scary about Bendy's shadow," said Webby.

"Well, it's shaped like a devil. It does look a bit scary," said Huey.

"No! You guys, something bad is going to happen. And I bet it will happen if we enter the Museum of the Joey Drew Studios. We got to keep Bendy from the Museum," said Louie.

"Are you hungry? People see things when they need food. It's a good thing we're going to eat lunch now."

"NO! I swear, something is going to happen!"

"You must be really hungry, Louie."

"But! But! But!"

As everyone continues walking, the teeth and eyes of Bendy's shadow appear again and evil laughs; quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Launching Suspicion

Everyone is enjoying lunch at the dinner room. But Louie is keeping an eye on Bendy's shadow while eating. Bendy is talking to his parents about Henry and his adventures in the Joey Drew Studios and at Bendy's World. Louie gets very suspicious of Bendy and his family. Webby then grabs his arm which startle him and blush. She then says, "Louie, are you alight? Are you feeling better?"

"No… I think Bendy and his family are hiding something. And I'm going to find out," he responds.

Betsy is getting feed with fruit by Wally. Then Lucifer says, "Wally, did you ever feed Betsy a hot pepper?"

"No," he replies. "Although, she accidently did eat a chili pepper before."

"Really? How did she react?"

"It was so hot that she spits out fire and it burnt her Uncle Tom's face to a crisp."

This made everyone except Tom laugh so hard. Then Persephone said, "In our world, demon children must eat peppers in order to get use to the heat in our kingdom. Did Betsy start to climb on walls and ceiling?"

"That's funny. She did it when the Ducks arrive at the Mansion," said Allison.

"In our world, in order for demon children to gain their personality and independence; they would climb on walls like bugs."

"Oh, so it's normal," Scrooge asking.

"Why, yes. Bendy was a fast crawler that we need get our fastest witches to chase him. And don't worry, children won't get hurt while they're doing it."

"What about her wings? Did Betsy learn how to fly with them," Alice asking.

"Oh, not yet. But we make sure that their clean twice a day," said Allison.

"You should do it thrice a day. They'll be stronger when she's ready to fly. Angel children start flying around. In a few months through one year old, they would start flying. I started when I was 9 months old."

"But you don't have any wings," said Donald.

"Brother, don't be rude," said Della.

"Of course, I do. But it's rude to open them in public," said Alice.

"I have a question. Bendy, does your family have shadows with red eyes and pointy teeth," Louie asking.

This made Bendy look at his parents with curiosity. And his parents look concern and looks at his shadow. Then Lucifer says, "Are you sure saw them?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, there's a silly rumor when a demon doesn't use his bad side more often," Persephone continue. "The dark side will enter the demon's shadow to plan to end the demon. But how can that be possible in our world?"

This scares Louie to get close to his brothers for comfort. Then Dewey says with amazement, "woah, that sounds interesting. Bendy, aren't you afraid what will happen to you?"

"Nah, not really," said Bendy.

"How can you be so calm? What if Louie just saw is true? You can be in great danger," Huey hesitating.

"Don't worry you…about a thing…'cause every little thing…is gonna be alright."

"Bendy, are you singing?" Webby asks.

"Like my grandpa always say 'if you don't want things to wrong, then sing or play a song.'"

"Wow! Your grandpa must be so wise," said Henry.

"Yes, but according to Father; he can be stubborn."

When everyone laughs, Louie looks at Bendy's shadow. It's eyes and teeth appear and were looking at him. The shadow points to Louie and then makes an off with your head sign with his finger. This makes Louie sweat in fear and begin to eat his food; fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Missed Mishaps

Once everyone finishes their lunch, they talk to each other throughout the time. Louie is watching Bendy's shadow to see any sign of attempting to kill Bendy. Huey, Dewey, and Webby were looking at Louie. They start to feel worried about him because he hasn't spoken for a long time. Huey approach to Louie with a worried look while Louie continues staring at Bendy's shadow without blinking. Then he pokes on Louie and says, "Louie. Louie Duck. Llewelyn Rebel Duck! Speak man! Hello!"

Once Louie heard his brother's voice, he says, "huh, what?! Sorry, Huey. I got lost in my phase zone."

"Rebel, you were so quiet like a sloth. What's the dealio?" Dewey being concern.

"It's Bendy's shadow. It's still giving me the creeps. I don't want our Uncles and Mother's favorite tv character killed," said Louie.

When Huey, Dewey, and Webby looks at Bendy's shadow, they finally notice the red eyes and sharp white teeth on it. Then the shadow starts to move on its own by detaching itself from Bendy. Once it crawls on the walls to the ceiling, Webby points to it in fear and says, "What's it doing?! What's it going to do?!"

The Bendy shadow goes to the chandler and takes out a shadowy knife. The kids horrifyingly watch as the shadow slowly cuts the chandler above Bendy. Then Webby says, "I'll save him!"

She quickly runs to Bendy to save his life. Once the chandler starts to fall, Webby pushes Bendy out of the way, and he reacted by the push by saying, "HEY!"

Then the chandler falls on Webby, and everyone reacted in shock of the fallen chandler. Alice went to Bendy who is on the floor and says, "Bendy, are you ok?!"

"I'm fine. Webby saved my life. Webby," said Bendy, goes to her aid.

When he takes the chandler off of her, Webby is in pain. The Duck Brothers went to her and said in worry, "Webby! Are you alright?!"

Once Della picks her up, Donald says to Wally, "check your chandler! Webby just risk her safety to save Bendy!"

"It's odd. It seems the chandler was cut off," said Tom.

"Come, Webbigal. Let us heal you," said Scrooge, walks off with Della carrying Webby.

Webby looks at the Duck Brothers and says, "avenge me! Save Bendy!"

She blows a kiss at them. This made them smile, blush, and faint with joy. Once they wake up, they sault and says, "We'll do it for you!"

As Scrooge and Della are absent to aid Webby, everyone walks to follow Wally. Then the Brothers see Bendy's shadow pushes a bowling ball down the stairs that Bendy is passing.

"Dewey Duck to the rescue," he said and rush to Bendy.

Once he pushes him out the way, he catches the bowling bowl but falls from the loss of balance. Then Dorothy jumps into Bendy's hands. He didn't know that his shadow has opened a torture coffin and he was about to walk into it as Dewey gets the bowling ball off of him with Huey and Louie's help. Then Louie points to Bendy about to walk into the coffin, Huey quickly runs to him. Huey saves him by shoving him from the coffin and Huey gets trap inside it. Dewey and Louie go promptly to Huey's need and opens it. Huey comes out of it in fear and says, "it's a good thing this coffin is fake, and the spikes were made of plastic."

Then Wally says while leading everyone the JDS Museum, "I hope you'll enjoy the history that ya'll witness."

But Louie blocks the way into the Museum to protect Bendy. Then Donald says, "Louie, you're blocking the way. Can you move aside?"

"I'm sorry, everyone. You're going to have to go through me to get inside," he responds.

"He's not literal, isn't he," Henry asked.

Then Donald picks up Louie and lets everyone go inside.

"Honestly, you and the rest of the kids are being strange today," said Donald while putting Louie down.

When Huey, Dewey, and Webby comes back to Louie, they saw Bendy's shadow go into the Museum.

"Oh! Bendy's in trouble," said Huey, runs in.

"I can't believe their silly rumor about dark sides killing the real ones is true," Webby follows him.

"Well, anything is possible in both of our worlds," said Dewey.

"Come on, Dewford," Louie pulls him to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Shadow Beast Bendy

Bendy and his gang are impressed with the Museum. Casper then says, "Bendy has his own tv show? So jealous."

"I can't believe we weren't part of it," said Helen.

"Well, they didn't make us during the time," said Dagon.

"So, does Bendy ever win in any episodes," Betty asked.

"Possibly," said Wally.

"But Boris always gets food at the end," said Tom.

"I'm starting to like this," said Boris.

Then Allison starts to play "Lonely Angel/ I'll be Your Angel". The song makes Betsy feel sleep. Then Alice says, "hey. My Mother wrote this song. Lonely Angel is lullaby she sang to me. And I'll be Your Angel is a love song. She uses it to meet my Father. I had no idea in this world I could sing it."

"Can we some of the toons that our son has stared in," Lucifer ask.

"Yes, Lucifer," Henry taking an unknown reel and plays it.

Once he plays it, it shows Comedy City in flames. This leaves Scrooge confused and says, "that's odd. I don't remember an episode like this."

Then the screen shows the people screaming and running in fear. The Butcher Gang are breaking windows and smashing doors while shouting. "Bendy!? Where are you?! Without Bendy to destroy, we'll destroy everything until he comes!"

"What the?! What kind of episode is this," Della very in shock.

But once it shows Crystal and Dolly throwing cars like maniacs and psychos, they scream, "Bendy is gone! I want him! I'll destroy anything to find him! Bendy!"

"Gaah! This isn't an episode! It's showing what's happening at Bendy's World," said Donald.

"Wow. With me at my world, the place will go into massive chaos," said Bendy.

"I guess you're the thing to keep your world in balance," said Wally.

As the adults were thinking of what is going on, the kids and Betsy sees Bendy's shadow enter the statue. Once the figure moves by itself, everyone turns around to look at it.

"Beast Bendy! He's back," said Wally, in shock.

Once the statue roars in anger, everyone hides from the beast.

"I don't understand. You told me you end him by showing the end," said Bendy.

"It's not really him," said Huey.

"It's Bendy's shadow. His dark side enters into it," said Dewey.

"I was right. He's plotting to kill Bendy," said Louie.

"What we do?! We need to stop it," said Webby.

"The only way to defeat the dark side if it's owner defeats him on his own," said Persephone.

"Mother, are you insane?! I can't beat something that big," said Bendy.

"What?! Rubbish," said Scrooge, in disbelief.

"Yeah! I can't believe would say something like that," said Donald.

"The Bendy I know laughs in the face of danger," said Della.

"You took down Chester the Man-Eating Treasure Chest in Episode Bendy Walks the Plank," said Wally.

"You faced Gaskette the Savage Taxi in Episode Death and Taxis," said Tom.

"You outsmart Canoodle the Calamitous Soup Can in Episode Soup Gone Bad," said Allison.

"Papa Two beat Dewey the Invincible Ink Jar in Episode Dewey Decimated. Daddy Bendy can do it," said Betsy.

After hearing what Betsy says everyone awed at her encouragement, then Bendy noted, "the baby is right. I can handle anything. Even my dark side."

When Bendy stands out, the Shadow Beast Bendy ran into the screen and went into Bendy's World. Everyone was surprised by what they saw, and Casper says, "Am I the only one who just saw that?"

"Henry must have picked up a reel that can link to this world and the other world," said Boris.

"Then that means it's going to Comedy City and destroy the world. Let's follow him," said Bendy, enter his world through the screen.

Then everyone follows him and Dorothy. Mrs. Twinkle and her pups enter the room and sleep to wait for them to come back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Back to Bendy's World

At Comedy City in Bendy's World; the Butcher Gang, Chrystal and Dolly continue to wreak havoc all over the town. They are going crazy to find Bendy. Then they see the Festival Freaks came on their street and took out bats to trash a truck. Then Charley said, "let me guess… You're going crazy because Bendy is gone."

"You know it," said Jojo.

"Without Bendy, who are we going to plot to destroy," said Barley.

"Who am I going to eat," said Edgar.

"If there's a world without Bendy, then I must destroy it," said Chrystal.

"Me too," said Dolly.

But when Hugo sees the horns of the Shadow Beast Bendy, he says, "HEY, everyone! Bendy is back."

Then the villains stop their damaging and sigh in relief. Then Harry grabs the horns. But once Shadow Beast Bendy reveals himself to them, Harry gets scared that he jumps into Jojo's arms.

"Is that Bendy's true appearance," Charley in shock.

"You know what?! Maybe I can move on from him," said Chrystal, hiding behind Dolly.

"Maybe he's not my type," said Dolly.

Once Beast Bendy roars at them, Chrystal and Dolly run away as the Butcher Gang and the Festival Freaks to tremble in fear of him. Then the Beast chase after the gangs.

Then Bendy and Dorothy came out from a TV in a TV store. When he finds the damage of the city, he says, "Something tells me my shadow went this way."

When the others catch up to them, Scrooge said, "cross me kilts! Look at this place! What a mess!"

"And I thought Bendy's room during his childhood was a mess whenever I clean it," said Persephone.

"Let's go catch us a shadow," said Lucifer, taking out a bat.

"I got it all covered," said Boris, taking out a butterfly net.

"Let's just hope no one except the villains got hurt," said Alice, when Bendy leads everyone to find the shadow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Face Your Inner Demon

Back with Bendy's shadow holding possession of the statue of Beast Bendy, it chases the Butcher Gang, and the Festival Freaks up to a tree. Then the Beast hears a whistle calling it and looks around to find it. Quickly, the Butcher Gang and Festival Freaks escapes and ran away. Shadow Beast Bendy sees Bendy standing far from him with Dorothy in his shirt pocket. The two demons were staring at each other from opposite ends of the street they're on. The Ducks, Bendy's Family and his friends are hiding behind bushes between; watching the scene. Then Bendy says while putting his hands in his pants pockets, "my dark shadow, walk forward."

Then the Beast runs to him until he notices his feet start to bubble and melt. Then Bendy made a smirky smile and says, "smart of me, eh? 'I' covered the street with the greatest of ink: nail polish remover."

Then the Beast starts to struggle to get free. But its hand removes Lucifer and Persephone's bush. Once it comes face to face with his parents, Lucifer hides behind his wife. It growls at them, but Persephone hits it with her rolling pin. But in a result, it made him even angrier and Wally to say, "well, now I know where I got my rolling pin skills."

When Shadow Beast Bendy grabs Lucifer and Persephone; the Ducks, Freedom Fighters and Bendy's allies goes to the Beast to save them. Persephone tries to hit the Beast with her rolling pin, but the Beast bits her hand. Although she was bitten, it really doesn't hurt her, but it triggers Bendy. Then he gets on the ground on his four limbs. Everyone stops fighting the Beast and looks at Bendy in curiosity, and even the Beast watches him. Then Bendy's hand grows more prominent, and Dorothy runs off to hide in Alice's pocket. Then Bendy start to growing spikes on his back, big long arms, and long skinny legs. Everyone was in shock of Bendy turning into his inner demon; Beast Bendy. The Ducks, his family, his friends, and the Freedom Fighters hides back into their bushes. Once Bendy roars at his shadow demon, he pounces on it and begins to fight.

"Wait… did Bendy turn into Beast Bendy," Huey exclaimed.

"But he's the nicest demon of them all," said Webby.

"Yeah. How is it possible," Dewey, asking.

"Demons could awaken their inner demon by getting triggered in their hearts," said Lucifer.

"I understand that. I would bring out my bad side if anyone hurts my nephews," Donald agreeing.

"I would get anger if someone picks on my brother," said Della.

"So, Bendy must've been triggered when his parents were in danger," said Scrooge.

"Well, how do we change him back," Henry asks.

"Yeah, I can't hang out with someone like that," said Boris, watching Bendy biting the Beast Bendy statue on the neck.

"Well, um…we don't know," said Persephone.

"You mean Bendy is going to be like that forever," said Casper, in shock.

"Well, I heard as long as demons don't lose their inner goodness. There's still could be a way to change him back," said Helen.

When Bendy's shadow came out of the statue, Dagon says, "wow! Bendy bite the shadow of the statue."

Then Bendy's monstrous form grabs his shadow and eats it. Then Wally covers Betsy's eyes and says, "don't look, baby! Cover those eyes, kids!"

Once the kids cover their eyes, the Butcher Gang appear to try and fight Bendy. But once he saw them, he grabs them by the back and throws them into the sky. Soon the Festival Freaks came back with torches, and Tom says, "oh, come on! Can't these guys leave Bendy alone?"

"Not at all," Betty responded.

Then Bendy throws their torches to the ground, thus setting the road on fire. Then the Butcher Gang lands on top of the Festival Freaks. Betsy happily crawls to Bendy and Allison says, "Betsy, no! Don't go to Papa Bendy! Come to Mommy and Daddy!"

Once Betsy gets close to the fire, she slowly saddens since Bendy isn't paying attention to her. Then monstrous Bendy picks the villains up and throws them away. After he roars in victory, Wally decides to get Betsy from getting hurt. But then Louie stops and says, "wait…Maybe she's the one who can bring Bendy back."

Once Betsy starts to cry for Bendy's attention, this gets Bendy's attention and blows out the fire to see Betsy. Once he gets close her and looks each other eye to eye, everyone gets scared of what will he do with her. Then Bendy picks her up with his hands, and she says with tears in her eyes, "Papa Two?"

"That's right… it's Papa Two," said Bendy, gently puts his forehead onto hers.

Then Bendy starts to shrink from Beast Bendy into the Ink Demon and then back to his original form. Then everyone cheers for Bendy's return and go to him. Wally slaps Bendy on the back and says, "wowie, Louie is right. Betsy did bring you back."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: It's Over…Isn't it?

Then Tv who brought the Ducks, Freedom Fighters and Betsy into Bendy's World jumps to everyone and shows them the Joey Drew Studios Museum and customers wanting to come in.

"Oh, I think its time to open the business back at home," said Allison.

"Don't worry. I'll keep the TV to come and visit you," said Bendy, putting Betsy down.

But then she starts to fly with her wings, and it amazes everyone. Then Tom says, "Betsy? She's flying."

Once she gets sleepy, she flies into Webby's arms to sleep. Then Henry says, "looks like our world needs us too. Goodbye, everyone. We'll come and visit anytime."

Then, Bendy, his friends, and family wave goodbye and says, "so long! Goodbye! Sayonara! Happy trails! Bon voyage! Au revoir! Keep adventuring!"

Once the Ducks, Freedom Fighters, and Betsy leave through the Tv, Bendy says, "what a vacation. Well, we better head home."

Back at the Joey Drew Studios Museum: Wally, Allison, and Tom are tending the customers. Scrooge, Henry, Donald, and Della helps them out. Betsy is sleeping in a cradle. Dewey rocks her to sleep as Huey, Louie and Webby watch her.

"Oh, boy. She learns to fly in just one day," said Huey.

"At least we have something to see Bendy and his pals again," said Dewey.

"I'm just glad we won't have to deal with ink monsters again," said Webby.

"No…I don't think this is the end…," said Louie, holding a mysterious tape recording,

"What do you mean, Louie?"

"I found this on the counter front desk. It doesn't say who it's from. I ask Wally where it came from and he doesn't know."

"Well, aren't you going to play it, Louie," Betsy asking.

"Huh?! Betsy, you can finally talk," said Huey, with surprise.

"Look…You guys can only hear me; for now. Play it, Louie."

When it plays,

"_So what can you expect in the coming months_**-Joey Drew**

_You never know_**-Susie Campbell**

_He's always watching me…_**-Sammy Lawrence**

_I saw Mister Drew the other day, meeting with that Conner fellow, holding papers._**-Jack Fain**

_I think they saw me looking through…_**-Wally Franks**

_Just too many secrets being cooked up in the kitchen!_**-Joey Drew**

_If I didn't know better, I'd say there was magic there._**-Wally Franks**

_Well calculated understanding… between creation…_**-Bertrum Piedmont**

_Big things are coming!_**-Joey Drew**

_…__and creator._**-Bertrum Piedmont**

_Massive things!_**-Joey Drew**

_That smile…_**-Sammy Lawrence**

_You just learn to go with it._**-Thomas Connor**

_He's always watching me…_**-Sammy Lawrence**

_You just watch!_**-Joey Drew**

_I've got a good feeling something great is going to happen._**-Susie Campbell**"

This leaves the kids and Betsy confused when the recording ends. Then Louie flips it around and finds a note on it. They read it, and it says, "you may think it's over, but it's still running and going onwards."

"The terrors of Joey Drew Studios are over, right," Betsy asking.

But then kids and Betsy hear a voice saying from nowhere, _"How very interesting…Such knowledge…"_

This scares the kids and Betsy and Huey to say, "please, tell me that was from the recording."

"No…it's off…" said Louie, sweating.

"Um…Uncle Scrooge…Mom… Uncle Donald…," said Dewey, picks up Betsy to leave.

"Mr. Stein… Mr. and Mrs. Franks…Mr. Conner…," said Webby, running off with the boys and Betsy in fear. THE END ….for now…?


End file.
